Confusing Pasts
by Doctor-Who-Merlin-Sg1
Summary: When out on some free time Sg-1 runs into members of the sanctuary and secrets from the past unravel and old friends and family are thrown into an interesting adventure.
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

"Oh come on Carter, a little time off won't kill you," Jack O'Neill told the blonde sitting across from him. Sam Carter looked at him as if he had just slapped her.

"Sir, I was in the middle of going through some things we brought back from P3X-487 with Daniel and all of a sudden we were being dragged out saying we need some time off."

"Well you do, we all do even Teal'c needs some." The Jaffa just bowed his head and kept drinking his water.

"No, Sam's right we were fine, we didn't need any time off" Daniel said with a slight frown on his face, looking out the window.

"Come on Daniel you and Carter have been looking through that stuff for what almost 2 weeks now I think you deserve a break." Jack said sipping his beer and trying to persuade the archeologist and major sitting across from him that this was a good idea.

"Whatever you say Sir."

"Ya whatever you say Jack."

"Come on Will, we're going to lose them!" Ashley yelled behind her while trying to keep the little pack of nubbins within eye site.

"Ashley keep going, I'm right behind you don't let them get away!" Will yelled.

"Henry, what do you have?" asked Will over the walkie.

"They're heading east towards the forest, Big Guys coming to meet you there in the truck, let's hope you can catch them before something really bad happens." Henry's voice crackled over the walkie.

"Ya you and me both buddy" Will replied.

"Ashley, they're headed for the forest, Big Guy's going to meet up there" Will called to Ashley who was still in front chasing the now invisible nubbins.

"Got it!" she yelled back in response and the disappeared around the corner heading towards the forest.

She turned the corner and ran right into a tall man with greying hair. He was knocked back into the three people who were behind him "Hey watch where you're going!" he cried as the blonde woman next to him steadied him.

"Sorry, can't stop- WILL HURRY UP THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Ashley cried.

"We're going to lose those nubbins" she muttered to herself. The group heard a reply from around the corner,

"Ashley calm down I'm coming!" The group just stared as a tall man came running around the corner holding onto a hand held device that was beeping like mad, almost ran into the group to.

He looked up from the device "hey have you seen a blonde woman run past here about yay tall" Will asked raising his hand to show how tall Ashley was.

"Ya she just ran past here muttering something about nubbins, she went that way," the blonde lady said slightly confused.

"Thanks" Will replied then he stop dead in his tracks. "Magnus?" he said matching her confused tone with confusion and shock. "What are you doing here you were with Henry keeping tabs on the nubbins." Will said.

"Wait, how do you know that name" the blonde woman said her face going pale as a sheet.

"What are you talking about and how come your hair is short, and blonde?"

"Wait a second who are you?" The man with glasses asked.

"I'm Doctor Will Zimmerman, and who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, that's Jack O'Neill, that's Samantha Carter and this is Murray," Daniel said while Samantha Carter looked like something had just donned on her.

"Wait a second your name is Will Zimmerman, then was that girl that just ran past name Ashley Magnus?" she asked.

"Ya, how did you know?" Will asked.

"Well if you are who you say you are and that girl is who you say she is then that means you two work at the Sanctuary" she said a smile creeping onto her face "and that means you work for a woman named Helen Magnus." Will looked shocked at how much this woman knew about them,

"How do you know who our boss is?" he asked really confused now. "I know this because Helen Magnus is my twin sister," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean twin sister? Magnus never said anything about having a sister, let alone a twin sister," Will said thinking it was a bluff.

"Ya Carter, I'm with Willy here, the only family you seem to have is your brother Mark and Jacob." Jack said.

"My name isn't Willy, it's Will" Will said annoyed.

"Yes, sir and who told you that they were my brother and father?" Sam asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well we've met Jacob because of certain things and you've mentioned Mark a few times, so how could they not be your family?" asked Daniel.

Sam thought about what to say but before she could say anything Will's walkie burst to life with Ashley's voice "WILL WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU! I need a little help over here; Big Guy has 3 of them and guess who decided to join the party?"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked confused.

"The nubbins predator, I need help getting-"the line went dead.

"Ashley? Ashley? Damn. Come on, I'm not saying I believe you but either way I think Magnus will want to see you when we get back to the Sanctuary." Will said to her as he turned and ran towards where Ashley had disappeared around the corner, with the members of Sg-1 bringing up the rear.

"Where the hell is he?" Ashley asked the air around her. Then all of a sudden she heard his voice coming from behind her.

"Ashley on your left!" Will shouted just as a nubbin materialized next to her head. Without hesitation she side stepped the nubbin that had targeted her head and caught it in the bag she had with her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shrieked at him "Look out!" she cried as the predator came out of nowhere. She ran and pushed him out of the way and they tumbled to the ground.

"Thanks" he said breathlessly. He stared up into her blue eyes. Before she could reply there was a shout from over head, he realized that they still had to capture the predator. Ashley stood up and helped Will to his feet.

"Where'd it go" Ashley cried as she spun around looking for the abnormal.

"It looks like Big Guys got it under control." Will replied pointing over to their big friend. He was currently wrestling with the big wolf like creature. Will turned around to look at the four strangers.

"Ashley I'd like to introduce you to," but before Will could finish.

"Aunt Sam!" Ashley cried and ran into Sam's open arms with a grin on her face. "Hello Ashley, how are you?" her American accent gone replaced by a British accent that sounded exactly like Magnus's. She looked over Ashley's head at her friends who were giving her strange looks, and Teal'c just raised his eyebrow. "Oh didn't I tell you? I'm actually British, oopps." She said with a laugh.

Ashley answered her aunts question "I'm great, but what are you doing here? She asked.

"I was on some free time with my friends here and we bumped into Will here and he mentioned you and everything sorta just fell into place. He also looks exactly like he does in the pictures of you guys that you've sent to me." She replied. "So how's your mom?" Sam asked her niece. Before she could answer a 6 foot tall man came up and enveloped Sam into a huge rib breaking hug. Jack pulled out his gun, Daniel looked too shocked to form words and then what really shocked them was what Sam said next.

"Hello old friend. How are you? Sam asked the Big Guy.

"I am well but It's been too long Sam" he replied in his deep voice.

"Yes it has hasn't it; it's been at least 10 years." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Major Carter, can you please tell us who this man is so that O'Neill can lower his gun." Teal'c asked standing unflinchingly as usual and casting Jack a sideways glance.

"Of course, guys this is an old family friend of mine, old friend these are some friends that I work with." Sam said.

"Does he have a name?" jack asked trying to comprehend what he was seeing; a six foot tall man that could be mistaken for Big Foot.

"Yes he does but you can just call him the big guy" Ashley said speaking up. "By the way I'm Ashley, Ashley Magnus." She said holding out her hand to Daniel.

After shaking hands with all of them she turned to Will who said" I think it's time to get the nubbins back into their habitat before they escape again."

"Good point, are you coming Sam it has been 10 years since you've been to the Sanctuary, please." Ashley said almost begging.

"Sure I'm on vacation so why not, I'd love to see everyone again." Sam said walking towards the van that was parked a little down the road with The Big Guy and Ashley.

Will noticed the 3 guys still standing there looking after their team mate. "You guys can come too if you want."

"Thanks I think we will." Jack said and with that he, Daniel and Teal'c followed after the group ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Meanwhile at the Sanctuary**_

"Nikola!" Helen Magnus yelled at the vampire who was sipping a glass of 1984 Merlo in her study. "Yes Helen," he asked with a tone of innocence in his voice. "Henry tells me that you have been trying to "fix" our computers- again." She said trying not to throttle the man in front of her.

"Well like I told young Heinrich here, I was simply trying to improve it. I found oh so many holes in the programming so I thought 'Helen would be so grateful to have someone here that actually does their job, correctly'" He added the last bit just to see the vein in Heinrich's forehead almost explode.

"Doc, I think I can undo whatever he's done to the computers but I'm going to have to take the EM shield down temporarily, but I do have some good news."

"Okay Henry, just keep monitoring the cameras and systems just in case something happens. So what's the good news you have? God know I need some" Helen said just glad to hear that there was at least some good news to be heard.

"Will, Ashley and The Big Guy are on their back, they managed to capture all the escaped nubbins and the predator and they're asking to be allowed to bring in 4 people Ashley say's their a surprise for us." Henry said looking down at the tablet he was holding with a slight frown on his face. "Ashley also said she wants us to go to your office and wait for them there."

"Hmm I wonder what it could be. Alright then Henry go and do what you need to do to get the computers back up and running properly, then meet me a Nikola up in my study and we can see what Ashley's surprise is." Helen said. She then turned on her heel to face Nikola. "You are going to come with me and we are going to discuss what your duties to my Sanctuary are and what you are and aren't allowed to touch and do." She then grabbed his arm and started to pull him along to her study.

"But Helen, what about my wine!" Nikola whined.

"Oh shut up Nikola" Helen snapped tired of her friends childish ways.

"So can someone please explain to me what's going on right now?" Jack asked without trying to hide the fact that he was getting really irritated about all the secrets being withheld from him.

"Seriously Sam, you didn't tell then anything about us or what we do?" Ashley asked her aunt very confused.

"Well I didn't find it fair to be able to tell them about all the amazing things you do and what I used to do, and not tell you what we do now." Sam told her. She did feel bad about how she now had to tell her friends about every secret she had been keeping from them for the past 5 years of them being a team.

"Well could someone please tell us what's going on and where we are going?" Daniel asked trying to make sure Jack wasn't going to do something stupid like jump onto the big hairy driver and drive back to Colorado Springs or something along those lines.

Sam, as if reading Daniels mind said "I will try and explain everything I can once we get to the Sanctuary. But I can tell you a few things now so just go ahead and ask me anything."

"Great now we're talking. First where the hell are we going and don't just say The Sanctuary or whatever it is I want specifics." Jack said slightly pissed.

"From what I remember when I used to work there we would track down things called 'abnormals' and try and help them and give them sanctuary if they needed it." Sam replied, she then looked at Ashley and a knowing look passed between the two women. All of a sudden Ashley started to talk.

"My mom is head of the Sanctuary Network that runs all around the world giving protection to abnormals of different kinds depending on the creature. Before Sam was working for the air force and the military she shared the role of 'head' with my mom, but then about 14 years ago when was very small there was a problem in the military and Sam was determined to find out what was wrong. So like always she decided to figure it out. She then joined the air force and once she was in she couldn't get out. Even when she found and saved the abnormal she couldn't get out no matter how hard she tried. Well that's the story my mom told me. Sam still came and visited us but it's been 10 years since we last heard from her." Ashley said concluding her story.

The 2 men just sat and stared at her mouths open, but Teal'c just raised an eyebrow the only way he could. Jack and Daniel just sat there and watched the two women catch up with the guy Will.

"So you are Helens new protégé I take it." Sam asked Will nodded and replied.

"Ya, I've been there almost a year and a half now. If you don't mind me asking are you like Magnus, do you have" he was cut off by Sam who said

"Longevity, yes and if you don't mind can we keep the fact that I'm not from this era a secret between all of the people who actually know and that means not telling any really big secrets to my friends, alright" Sam said trying to make the fact that this was really important to her.

"Alright, I won't tell them," Will said nodding. And with that she smiled and relaxed slightly.

On the other side of the van Jack and Daniel were talking "So what do you make of all of this?" Jack asked glancing over at Sam and the others.

"To be honest I don't know. She's never mentioned anything about a sister, or any other kind of life outside of The SGC" Daniel replied trying to remember is Sam had ever mentioned anything about a sister or niece or even about a 6 foot tall hairy man.

"I think I would have remembered if Carter had a sister" Jack whispered.

"So I guess we just wait and see what this is all about when we get to where ever we're going." Daniel said.

"Indeed" Teal'c muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The van pulled up to the front gates of the Sanctuary. Helen could see her old friend roll down the window and punched in his code and the gate swung open. She stepped back from the window and went to sit at her desk as Nikola sat on her couch and drank his 5 class of wine since they got to her office.

"Hey, Doc?" Henry's said as he entered the room.

"Yes Henry?" she replied.

"Ashley, Will and The Big Guy just pulled up and I'm done fixing the computers, no thanks to Mr. I know everything here." Henry said.

"Thanks you Henry. I guess all we can do is wait and see what their surprise is."

"Okay you guys can just wait in here while we go talk to my mom." Ashley said turning to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c who looked like they were about to protest but Sam cut in.

"It's all right guys, I'll be fine. This is after all my original home. If I need help I'll call for you." Sam said more to Jack and Daniel who looked like they were going to protest even further. With a stern look from her they just sat down and started talking.

"Come on Sam. Mom's going to love this." Ashley said dragging her towards the stairs leading to her moms study.

"Oh I forgot to ask is Henry still here?" Sam asked. She could still remember him working away at his new projects and computers and weapons. He reminded her of herself a little when she got to "play" with a new gizmo when they got back from off world.

"Oh ya he's still here. And guess what, he isn't exactly the same as he was 10 years ago. He's slightly changed in the fact that he somehow tapped into some abnormal traits in his genes and it turns out he's a HAP." Ashley said with a glint in her eye.

"What really!" she said astonished "Our Henry's an abnormal now. Well that's something I didn't see coming."

"Okay, stay right here I'll go in and check that mom's inside, and I'll call you in," Ashley told her Aunt. So Sam waited outside her sister's study looking around at the place she used to call home. Everything was exactly like she remembered it. The same chandeliers, the same floors the same everything, she leaned against the banister and looked down at her friends with a smile on her face.

"It's good to be home." Sam said to herself.

"Ashley, welcome home. How was the mission?" Helen asked her daughter as she walked in. Before Ashley could reply Henry sneezed. "I take it went very well then." Ashley nodded trying to with hold a laugh. "So, Young Heinrich here tells us you brought home a surprise." Nikola said downing the last of the wine in his glass.

"Yes in fact, I did bring home a surprise that everyone's going to love. Come on in!' Ashley called out to the hallway. With that Sam walked in with a smile on her face.

"Bloody Hell" Helen exclaimed.

"Oh my god" Henry said in disbelief dropping his tablet on to the couch.

"Maybe the wine does have some effect on me after all" Nikola said looking at his wine glass and back to Sam several times. Without hesitation Helen was out of her chair and across the room embracing her sister in the same bone crushing hug the Biggie had given her earlier. Not a second after Henry and Nikola were on top of her too. Questions were flying everywhere, until Ashley yelled.

"Quite!" One at a time, one at a time!" They all sat down on the couches in Helens study to ask their questions.

"So Samantha, where have you been these past few years? I don't think I've seen you properly since when? 1925 when the 3 of us were in Paris on New Year's Eve." Nikola started off taking a sip of his wine and winking at her.

"Oh Nikola, you always were a flirt." Sam said with a grin. "I've been here and there, and everywhere. I'm working for the Military right now. So, how about you? I heard you died quite a while ago." Sam said trying not to roll her eyes. She had known from the minute she had heard the science genius had died that it had to be a cover up. That he had done something that had needed him to go off the map, and what more perfect way was to fake your own death, or have someone do it for you.

"Ah yes. Dear Helen here helped me out of a spot of trouble there. The government was after me for reasons I shall not discuss." He replied winking again.

"It's good to see ya Chief" Henry said smiling. It had been too long since he had been able call anyone that, but with Sam back he felt great. His family was once again whole, but for how long he didn't know.

"Good to see ya to Henry. So I here you have news for me" she said exchanging a glance with Ashley.

"Oh ya. For a while I thought I was a freak but after a while Helen showed me that it's actually a good thing" he said looking a little sheepish.

"Oh Henry, of course you aren't a freak, and if anyone said otherwise I will have a thing or two to say. Now go on I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Sam said not thinking.

"What do you mean, a long time?" Henry asked confused. He had only recently discovered his abnormalities and Sam hadn't been around for 10 years.

"Damn" Sam muttered under her breath not looking at Helen who was starring daggers at her. "Well actually Helen and I have sort of been expecting something like this to happen to you ever since we found you all those years ago. When we brought you back to the Sanctuary we tested your blood and found rare traits and after years of research we found out that you had HAP genes in your blood."

"Wait you knew something like this could have happened for what 25 years and no one told me!" Henry yelped in disbelief.

"Well that's all in the past now, please forgive us?" Sam said looking at Henry with pleasing eyes not wanting one of her oldest friends to be mad at her.

"I'm just saying, knowing this a few years ago might have been nice." He said a smile creeping onto his face, he could never stay mad at Sam for a long time.

"Okay now can I please see this I've been waiting for years come on now" Sam pleaded.

"Okay, her it goes." He went to stand in the middle of the study and went full HAP.

"Wow Henry that's amazing" Sam said but before she could say anything else Jack, Daniel and Teal'c burst in at the worst possible time.

"What the hell!" Jack yelled at the sight of Henry.

"Sam I take it these are your friends that came with you?" Helen asked her sister. With a smirk Sam stood up.

"Sir, Daniel, Teal'c meet Henry Foss, my Sister Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla. Henry, Helen and Nikola meet my team Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Sam said trying not to laugh at the expression on the colonel's face.

"Well this should be interesting" Nikola said grinning taking the last sip of wine before putting git on the table. "Yes this should be interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Will, can you please fetch some clothes for Henry to put on? And Henry you go with him I don't think our guests feel quite comfortable with you here." Helen asked.

"No problem" Will replied walking out of the room with Henry stalking behind him.

"What the hell was that thing?" Jack demanded of Helen trying to pull Sam over beside him.

"That 'thing' was one of my friends and practically a brother so you can put that gun down thanks" Ashley snapped looking pissed at Jack for calling Henry a thing.

"Okay how about we all sit down here and talk. Dear friend can you please go get us some refreshments and make sure our guests get the best." She said with a wink. He nodded and left the room. "Please sit and I can answer all your questions." Helen said but sg-1 didn't sit down; Sam couldn't because Jack and Daniel were holding her back. "Please sit there is nothing to fear we will not hurt you. Now can you please release my sister I haven't seen her in many years and I would like to visit with her." Helen said calmly.

"Oh I don't think so. We are leaving right now." Jack said backing away gun moving from person to person. "Come on guys we're leaving, Carter now." But she just stood there and walked back to the couch and sat down next to Nikola and accepted her coffee from The Big Guy. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c just stood not knowing what to do. Before they could do anything all three of them felt something enter the back of their necks and then nothing.

"Are you sure that was necessary?" Sam asked her sister bending down to look at her friends.

"There's nothing to worry about Chief we're just going to use this new invention of mine to erase certain parts of their memory of the past 6 hours" Henry said holding a needle in his hand.

"Okay, but only take out the parts with anything to do with abnormal. They were never supposed to find out about all of this," Sam said helping her friends take her team to the infirmary.

"I agree with Sam, not that I don't trust them but the fewer people who know about this on the outside the better." Helen said helping Sam pick up Daniels legs.

2 hours later

All he heard was voices. He could hear Sam talking to someone he didn't recognize but that was impossible he knew every nurses voice at the SGC; he'd been in there enough times to know what they all sounded like.

"Carter?" he didn't even recognize his own voice it was so groggy. The voices stopped talking then Carter was in next to him talking to him.

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay? Daniel can you hear me? Teal'c are you okay?" Sam was asking her friends.

"Carter, what's going on? Where are we?" Jack asked.

"Sam what happened?" Daniel said confused trying to sit up.

"Major Carter, why are we in an infirmary, that isn't the SGC?" Teal'c said realizing that they weren't on the base.

"It's okay guys. What can you remember?" Sam asked her friends so she could make something up that would make sense.

"Umm... we ran into some old friends of yours then we went to The Sanctuary and you went to talk to your sister and then nothing" Daniel said trying to find his glasses.

"Ya, I went to talk to my sister and when we went to find you, all of you were sprawled out on the floor." Sam said hoping they would believe her. From the look on their faces it seemed that they did.

_Flashback_

_2 hours earlier_

"Come on Helen I've been hiding who I really am from them for 5 years it's time they learned the truth but properly and not from being in the middle of a nubbin hunt." Sam pleaded with her sister trying to convince her. "You all know about everything I do but they don't know a thing about my actual past everything to do with The Sanctuary, only the stuff I told them. All I want to do is tell them a few things that will get them off my back because trust me as soon as they wake up they will be asking me questions about what this place is about."

"Oh Sammie always were a drama queen weren't you," Nikola said smirking.

"Wait, so you were lying when you said that since you couldn't tell us about them, you wouldn't tell them about us." Will said.

"Exactly, I didn't want them to know I've been telling outsiders that I've been traveling to other planets, saving aliens from other aliens by use of a Stargate now would I even if I did have permission," Sam said laughing.

"Oh so that's what you've been doing these past few years." Nikola said looking interested.

"Not a chance Nikola. There is no way that I could possibly get you in there. Even if I could I wouldn't." She told him.

"Now what on earth would give you that idea?" he said sounding hurt.

"Oh I've known you for what over 100 years you don't think I know what that glint in your eye means?" She said crossing her arms in amusement.

"Okay enough. We still need to figure out what we are going to do with them when they wake up." Ashley said breaking up their banter.

"Okay let's say I agree to let you tell them some things what happens then. You'll go back to work with the military what then?" Helen asked. She understood how hard this was on her sister. The number of times she herself had wanted to tell so many people what she did for a living and about her very long past.

"I don't know, how about I tell them that you work with exotic creatures and that you try and use their abilities in healing. It's not a total lie just a slight twist on the actual truth." Sam said.

"Okay fine, but I want someone down there with you so they can help convince them that the story Henry put in their heads is true." Helens said moving behind her desk.

"I'll go down. It's been too long since I've seen you Sam" Nikola said standing up. With that they walked back down to the infirmary and the rest of them went back to work.

"So who's that?" Jack asked pointing to Nikola. Henry's memory eraser must have erased a little more than it was supposed to.

"I'm Nikola Tesla if you must know" he responded getting up and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Ya right and I'm the Serpent God Apophis" He countered, this made Daniel and Sam grin.

"Nikola Tesla died over 50 years ago" Daniel said looking at the man like he was crazy.

"Well—" but before Nikola could finish Helen interrupted as she walked into the room.

"What he means is that he is related to Nikola Tesla he is nephew of one of Nikola Tesla's sisters. He was named after his mother's brother." She said picking up a needle with some liquid in it. But no one other than Nikola and Sam had been listening to her cover story, the rest of Sg-1 were staring at her mouths open looking from her to Sam.

"Sam do you happen to have a twin sister that you forgot to mention to us?" Daniel asked trying to comprehend everything that was going on.

"Daniel we already went through this, this is Helen Magnus my twin sister." The memory eraser really had taken more than what it was supposed to, must talk to Henry about this for future uses Sam thought to herself.

"Now that you have all had a chance to rest I think it's about time you be getting off I need to get back to work, if you don't mind." Helen said, then looking at Sam with a look in her eye she left, Nikola trailing behind her winking at Sam.

"Come on Carter time we got out of this place. And before you say anything, yes you and Daniel can go back to working on that doodah when we get back to base." Jack said jumping from the bed; how he hated infirmaries.

"Actually Sir, I've decided to take some time off" Sam said, which made them stop in their tracks. "I've already cleared it with General Hammond and I'll be back on base in about 2 weeks."

"May I ask why?" Jack asked in disbelief; Sam Carter taking time off and it wasn't due to medical reasons.

"I've decided to catch up with my family and old friends; I haven't seen them in years so General Hammond gave me the two weeks, something about me deserving a break." She said as if the thought of her needing a break was ridiculous. Sam escorted her friends to the door. "Will and Ashley will take you back to the restaurant where you left the car." She told them as the two came up behind her.

"Ready?" Ashley asked the three. They nodded and they followed her out the door. Jack turned around and looked at her with a look that she had seen many times before; one of confusion and that he was planning something and she had a good idea what that was but he just turned around and followed Will towards the car. She closed the door and walked slowly back to her old room and collapsed on the bed, the next two weeks were going to be anything but a vacation and she knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So what's been going on since I was last here?" Sam said walking into the lab behind her sister pulling on a lab coat as if she had never left.

"Well there is a group that call themselves the Cabal that we've run into, they hunt down abnormal and try to use them as weapons." Helen said looking through a microscope and making notes of what she was looking at.

"So basically you've made a new enemy," Sam said.

"Basically" she said looking up smiling.

"So it's the same old same old" Sam said laughing. She walked over to the tank a few feet away and Sally swam up.

"Hello again. Been awhile hasn't it?" She said putting her hand up against the tank, mirroring the mermaid's actions. Sally tilted her head and looked at her with a puzzled look then said _You seem different, _Sam thinking back to her said _ I am things have happened that changed what I feel like I'm sorry if that scares you. _Sally smiled at her and swam away. Sam turned around and walked back over to her sister.

"So what have you been up to these past 10 years?" Helen asked her putting down the clipboard that she was holding and crossed her arms.

"Not much, just traveling to other planets, making new enemies, new friends, and preparing the earth in case of an alien attack on earth." She replied nonchalantly.

"Keeping busy as usual then, good for you." Helen replied.

"There has been something that I've been meaning to ask you since I got back but I wanted to make sure so I asked Nikola and what he said has me a little worried." Sam started looking at her sister.

"Oh and what would that be?" she asked giving her the same look.

"John" she said simply "and before you get all defensive saying that nothing happened and that you're all right I just wanted to know how on earth he found you after all these years of no sign of him he just turns up. Another thing, how did Ashley take it when she found out?" Helen looked away at the last bit. "Or have you not told her yet" she said.

"No, she found out a while ago in Rome when John decided to use her to find me." Helen said and continued "he actually found me quite some time ago, around the same time as when I recruited Will as my protégé. He was not pleased that I had kept his own daughter from him for over a century, but I still think that my actions and what I did to keep her safe was the best thing to do." She finished.

"Wow. What about James?" Sam asked wondering what he was up to these days.

"He's still working as head of the London Sanctuary. He'll be pleased to know your home. You should give him a call, knowing you he probably thinks you're dead and with the lack of communication between the two of you I would have to, you two were almost inseparable back in the old days." Helen said.

"Good idea I think I will actually. See you later." Sam said exiting the lab and heading up to her room.

"More secrets." Will said walking into Helen's office "the only rule that I had when I joined was no secrets and now I find out that you have a twin sister that everyone in this entire place knew about except for me."

"The reason why I kept this a secret is because with the work that my sister does I didn't know if she was still alive or not and I didn't want to say anything so just in case she wasn't alive I didn't have my hopes up and by not talking about her helped me suppress her existence in my mind a little so that if she truly was gone then it wouldn't be as hard on me as well as the rest of them." Helen said waving her had in a gesture to sit down; he did.

"You mean Ashley, Henry and The Big Guy" Will said.

"Yes. But now that we have found her alive and well I have no need to keep that secret of worrying about her life any longer." Helen said sipping her tea and walking over to sit behind her desk again. "Now if you shall excuse me I must attend to some paper work."

Will left the room and made his way through the Sanctuary on his way to his room when he ran into Ashley. "Hey"

"Hey I was just on my way down to the shooting range. Want to join me?" Ashley asked starting to walk backwards down the hall.

"Sure why not. I could use a little practise anyways." He said as he followed her down the hall towards the shooting range.

_In the Shooting Range_

"So why didn't you tell me your mom had a twin sister?" Will asked Ashley after a few shots.

"I don't know. Never came up really so it didn't occur to me" she replied shooting another round of bullets into the targets heart area.

"So what do you think it's going to be like around here with your aunt back?" he asked her firing the last of his bullets and loading up his gun.

"I don't know. I hope that she's around long enough to be in some action though, she keeps promising to show me some moves she's learned at the military the past couple of years. So what do you think of her?" she asked him. He pondered the question for a minute but before he could answer her, her phone went off she picked it up spoke for a minute and put it down. "Mom wants to see us something about an abnormal wreaking havoc in England or somewhere south." They left the shooting range and headed for Magnus' office. When they got there Nikola and Sam were talking about one of their adventures from the old days.

"Ah Will, Ashley nice of you to join us." Helen said as they entered. "Now, Henry here"

"With my help of course" Nikola interrupted.

"Yes, as I was saying, we received a transmission from England, and thanks to James' Intel apparently they have had quite a problem with a new type of abnormal that we've never encountered before so I've offered our assistance to help clear up the problem."

"Wait how are we supposed to know what this thing does if James doesn't know what it is?" Will asked.

"That's where my brilliance comes in to play" Nikola boasted.

"Nikola and I have been looking up what we're up against with the information James has provided us with and even though we haven't found anything yet we should on our way there," Henry said.

"Well I know I've only been here a couple of hours but I was wondering if I could tag along for this before I have to return to the SGC?" Sam asked hopefully. It would be great to go back to England she thought.

"Of course you can come" Ashley exclaimed she wouldn't be able to imagine going on a mission when her aunt was here.

"Right then let's get packed" Helen said and everyone left to their rooms to pack.

* * *

"General you have to admit, when Carter wants time off something has to be up." Jack said.

"Jack, Major Carter contacted me and told me what the situation was and I'm allowing her sometime off." General Hammond said. "Now we have reason to believe that there is a goa'uld somewhere in London England and I want you along with Doctor Jackson and Teal'c to go check it out and report back to me when you find something out."

"Well should we call Carter and get her to come along, we may need her" Jack asked him.

"No, you will be fine Jack and if you need back up I will send back up" Hammond said "now there's a plane waiting for you up on the surface" and with that he left the briefing room and closed his office door.

"Well Danny Boy it looks like we're off to England. Maybe you could get a new hat Teal'c" he said turning to the Jaffa. The three of them turned and headed for the elevator.

"So what did Hammond have to say about Sam?" Daniel asked.

"He gave me nothing, just told me not to call her and that she needs time off." Jack replied. As they walked out of Cheyenne Mountain and bordered the plane Jack pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Sam "_Going to England to hunt down a stray goa'uld see ya in 2 weeks -Jack"_

* * *

As she was about to follow her friends and family onto the plane her phone vibrated. She took it out and read the text she had just received, she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked poking her head around the corner.

"Nothing, it's just this trip might be a little more familiar than I had hoped for." Sam replied sitting down in her seat "A lot more familiar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sir?" Janet Frasier knocked on Hammond office door.

"Come in doctor" he said waving her in "close the door."

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked holding Sam Carter's medical file.

"Yes. It seems that Major Carter has reunited with her sister and niece." Hammond said looking up from his paper work. "And Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c ran into them as well. Major Carter called me and briefed me on what she did to keep her secret safe, I wasn't happy about it but it was the only way. But I'm pretty sure that Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 will want to find out as much as possible about Doctor Helen Magnus even after their memories were erased. So I need to keep her file hidden so that they don't go trying to find out what's going on with their team mate."

"So that's why you wanted her medical file" she said understanding why he had told her that he needed to lock Sam's medical file away.

"Yes it is" he said.

"So we're still the only other people other than her family and close friends who live at The Sanctuary, who know of the fact that she and her sister have the gift on longevity." Janet asked.

"It would seem so" he replied "thank you doctor." Taking the file from her and putting it in the safe behind a framed award.

"Well I believe that it's for the best that no one else knows." She said as she headed for the door but she turned around and asked "Sir. What do you think would happen if people found out that Sam was born in the 1850's in England, she was friends with history's famous James Watson, Nikola Tesla and Scotland Yard's number one suspect for the ripper case Montague John Druitt, and that she is currently 162 years old?"

"I don't know, but I believe that it wouldn't be taken lightly." he said.

"No sir I don't think it would" she said and she left and headed back to the infirmary.

_In some Airport in London, England_

"So what do you think the chances are that we run into your little military friends?" Nikola asked sitting down next to Sam, who was looking down at her phone and the text that was still displayed on the screen. "And how many times are you going to read that message and realize that this is really happening and not just inside your head?" snatching the phone from her hands and holding it above her head.

"Because Nikola, in the very small chance that we do run into them, they will recognize you and will start asking questions about why I'm in London, England and not in Old City where I'm supposed to be for the next two weeks catching up with old friends and family." Sam said standing up and grabbing her phone back from the vampire and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Well even in the small chance that you do run into them, don't you think it would have been worth it?" a familiar voice from behind them said. They all wiped around and there standing right in front of them was none other than James Watson.

"James!" Sam exclaimed rushing over to hug the man standing in front of her.

"Ahh" he said warningly.

"Oh right sorry. So I see that it's stilling in working condition then." Sam said referring to James life keeping machine that he wore under his clothing.

"Yes, indeed it is" he replied happily that his invention has been keeping him alive for over a century.

"James how lovely to see you again" Helen said striding up to her old friend and embracing him in a hug.

"Indeed it is my dear." James replied releasing Helen from the hug.

"Watson how's life in the old stomping grounds?" Nikola asked walking up to the man and gripping his hand.

"Nikola Tesla, the same as ever I see and to answer your question, it's like a trip down memory lane every day to some pleasant and some not so pleasant memories." He said trailing off to look at Helen, as she turned her head to look where Ashley had gone, not wanting to get into the particular topic.

"Uncle James!" Ashley exclaimed coming back from picking up their luggage.

"Ashley my dear girl, how are you?" he said hugging the young girl.

"Awesome I can wait to track down that creepy looking snake thing Sam showed us on the plane ride here" she said referring to the picture of the goa'uld symbiote Sam had shown them.

"But how did you know what it looked like Sam I don't even know what it is yet, it's like nothing I've ever encountered before." James said looking shocked.

"Well unfortunately with this certain abnormal, it actually isn't an abnormal it isn't even from this planet. It's called a goa'uld and it's a parasitic entity that uses humans as hosts to control their slaves known as Jaffa. My friend that you all met at the Sanctuary is a Jaffa that my team convinced to turn against the god that the goa'uld was impersonating at the time to come a work with us to defeat the goa'uld." Sam explained.

"Well then at least we have something to go on then. Right, let's get back to the Sanctuary and you can tell us more." James said grabbing her bags and walking towards a limo that was parked just around the corner from them.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Jack asked not believing what he had just witnessed.

"Yes Jack we all saw it, but what's the big deal. So Sam and her friends came to London, maybe they wanted a change in scenery." Daniel said even though he was as confused at the sight he had just witnessed. "Well what do you want us to do we can't follow her around London we have a job to do." Daniel said looking at Jack but when he spoke he had wished he had never said anything.

"Oh we can do both Danny boy you just wait and see." Jack said standing to his full height and walking towards the limo that was waiting for them.

* * *

"What's wrong Sam?" Ashley asked as her aunt moved behind a pillar without look really suspicious. All she did was point over to where 3 men were climbing into a limo. She recognized them at once; Sam's team mates. "What the hell are they doing here? Following you, or something?" Sam laughed.

"No, I highly doubt that but the thing that we are after is probably why they are here. General Hammond probably sent them here to capture it and send it back through the gate or kill it." Sam said moving out from behind the pillar.

"It's that dangerous huh? 'Cause whenever Mom told me stories about you and abnormal you tried everything to help them; save them and never harm or kill unless it was absolutely necessary." Ashley asked.

"You have no idea how dangerous these parasites are, you have absolutely no idea." Sam said as she got into their limo and they drove off towards the London Sanctuary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As they pulled up in front of the London Sanctuary gates, and James typed in the code they could see a Declan McCrae standing outside the front door holding a tablet. When he looked up a smile lit up his face and he waved at who was stepping out of the limo. "James, the Head of the Moscow Sanctuary is on the phone for you." Declan said as he walked down the front steps, greeting them all in turn.

"Thank you Declan. I assume you can all find your rooms without me?" James asked turning to Helen and the others. When they all nodded in reply he added "wonderful, we can all meet back in the room off of the main foyer in one hour, now if you shall excuse me." He walked off up the grand staircase and disappeared inside one of the rooms.

They all split up Ashley, Will and Henry went one way and Helen, Sam and Nikola went the other agreeing to meet up in half an hour after unpacking to catch up and wait for James.

"So there I was, standing by the explosion side with Helen limp in my arms—" Nikola's story was interrupted by a choking sound in the back ground.

"I don't recall those events not even the slightest bit happening" Helen said looking at the vampire with amusement in her eyes. "I do recall pulling you ass out of the fire just as it was about to blow up with you yelling about your precious research." Sam let out a laugh as she put away her clothes in the wardrobe of hers and Helen's room.

"Nikola shouldn't you be putting your belongings away?" Sam asked the now sulky vampire. When he didn't move Helen put in.

"Nikola, I do believe that James has just had a new stock of merlot shipped in from France" but that was all she needed to say, the vampire was already out of the room at merlot.

"Still the same as ever when it comes to his precious wine I take it" Sam said as she crossed the room to close the double doors of their room.

"Before you got back he had almost emptied my entire wine cellar, which was until I put a key padded code lock on the door so he had to come and ask permission before emptying it again." She said with a laugh.

"Let me guess it's the same password as the one you used in 1932 when we were taking those vampire artifacts over to Old City so Nikola wouldn't try and steal them." A knowing smile creeping onto her face as the two headed down the staircase to the room where everyone was waiting for them to talk about the plan for catching the goa'uld.

_In a hotel somewhere in London_

"So what do you think this goa'uld want, if not to take over the world?" Jack asked Daniel over the thumping noise that was the tennis ball he was throwing against the wall to pass the time.

Daniel looked up from the pile of notebooks that were stacked precariously around him that were filled with notes and other things to do with the goa'ulds. "What makes you think that this one doesn't want to take of the world" he asked slightly confused at the statement.

"Well, depending on how long it's been hiding on Earth it hasn't made any attempt at doing so, and..." before he could continue his train of thought he was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Looking back at his two friends, and to make sure that Teal'c was wearing his hat to cover up his tattoo. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly to find that there was no one out there. He opened the door all the way and looked up and down the corridor but couldn't see anyone then as he closed the door he looked at the door and saw that there was a letter taped to the door, he pealed it off and went back inside.

"Who was it?" Daniel asked when Jack came back into the room. Jack looked up from the letter he was reading and just passed it to him. As Daniel read it his brow furrowed as he passed it to Teal'c who quickly read it over and handed it back to Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill, if I am correct I do believe this hand writing look very familiar." Teal'c said.

"I thought the writing looked familiar but I couldn't place it, why would someone be writing letters and taping it to our hotel room, in London, England." Daniel said standing up and went and opened the door and looked up and down the hall for clues as to who could have left a note that was written in the hand writing of one of his closest friends. He walked back in and read the letter over again to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

_To Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson and The Jaffa Teal'c,_

_It had come to our attention that you are in search of a stray goa'uld here in London. I would strongly advise that you stay out of our way while looking for this goa'uld. And to tread carefully as to what you might find could seem like you prize but something completely different and something you really don't want to mess with._

There was no signature but other than the hand writing the only other clue that it pointed to someone who obviously knew a hell of a lot about the Stargate and the SGC.

"Ya, but why write it, why not just type it out? Leaves less of a trace." Jack asked not looking away from the window which he was staring at someone or something on the street with a confused face.

"I had the same thought, maybe they think we will spend more time trying to figure this out and less time on tracking the goa'uld" Daniel said trying to figure it out like one of his puzzles. They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening trying to figure it out, but with no new ideas they all turned in hoping for a good day.

_1 Hour Earlier_

Ashley poked her head around the corner to check that the coast was clear. When she saw no one was coming she walked to the door that said 221 and pulled out the letter and some tape. After making sure the letter was secure she quickly knock and bolted for the end of the hall way around the corner and into a supply closet; she still had to make sure that they got it. Ten minutes later she left the closet and went to check, to her delight there was no letter taped to the door. She left the hotel and hailed a cab and got into it. "The London Sanctuary please" Ashley told the driver, he gave her an odd look. "It's a big castle type building" she explained. He understood, he turned around and drove off. Ashley sat back and pulled out her phone and texted her aunt "_Letter delivered and received heading back now see you in a bit. Can't wait for you to show me those new moves –A" _What she didn't know was that just before she gotten into the cab someone who shouldn't have had spotted her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ahhg!" Ashley fell back and landed hard on the mats of the Sanctuary gym floor. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Sam laughed and helped her niece up "If I told you I'd have to kill you, it's classified, sorry."

"Oh come on! I already know that you travel to different planets by use of a Stargate that was found in Egypt near Giza in the early 1900's. What could be anymore classified than that?"

Sam was impressed with her niece; she really did do her homework. She let out a laugh "Well you've got me there. In the early days of being on Sg-1 I had to fight hand to hand combat to receive my freedom from a tribe that resembled the Mongolian Tribes here on earth hundreds of years ago. Also with meeting so many advanced and some not so advanced societies and cultures in these past years of the program I've learnt so many things from different alien languages, to histories to different fighting techniques." Ashley looked at her aunt in amazement; Sam really had an awesome life.

"I really wish I could go see other planets but I've got the Sanctuary to keep me busy enough, but to imagine all that new life in space, I'd be fantastic." Ashley said staring out the window, up at the night sky.

"Well I think it's time we headed down for supper. Oh by the way did you manage to get the letter to them?" Sam asked as she picked up her water bottle and took a sip as they headed out the door.

"Yup, but I don't understand why you didn't just type it up they're bound to recognize your hand writing." Ashley said confused at why her Aunt had been so careless.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to bring that part up. Well when I wrote it I had some help I used this special pen that Nikola had made that make the writing look familiar but the readers just can't quite place where they've seen it before so while they hunt for the goa'uld they will be slightly side tracked as to where they've seen the writing before. So they'll probably send it back to General Hammond and since I've already contacted him and told him what I wrote in the letter warning them about other abnormal that could be mistaken for a goa'uld or a host of one , we just have to stay out of my teams way and if we find it first I'll leave it somewhere where they can easily find it and then take it back home." Sam explained. Ashley looked at her aunt and said.

"But when did you get the time to call Hammond?" she asked.

2 hours earlier

"Major Carter, I thought you would be enjoying the down time with your sister and niece, why are you calling?" Hammond asked.

"Nice to see you to Sir, I'm afraid things haven't gone exactly to plan. You see The London Sanctuary called us for help with a new abnormal and it turns out it's a goa'uld." Sam told her CO.

"I've already sent Sg-1 to London to look for it and return it to base." Hammond said.

"I know, Colonel O'Neill told me before he left and I'm pretty sure I saw them in the airport when they arrived here. I also had an idea about the whole goa'uld problem." Sam said hoping the General would agree to her plan.

"And what would that be Major?"

"That Sg-1 and The Sanctuary and I both look for it and if my team find it first them we leave it for them to find. Also I plan to leave a note to them in my hand writing using a special device that will make it harder to recognize the writing as mine, for them to find warning them about the abnormals in London and how they could seem like goa'uld but aren't really" she said.

"Okay major, I agree that with more people looking would make this job go a lot faster." Hammond said after thinking about what the major had said.

"Thank you Sir." Sam smiled at him through the video link. Just then Helen walked into the room.

"Are you still talking to George?" Came her voice from out of view. Sam turned and replied to her sister.

"Ya he's approved my plan."

"That great" as she came into view Hammonds face split into a smile.

"Helen wonderful to see you again"

"Hello George, you as well. How are the girls?"

"Their doing great, I'll tell them you said HI"

"Oh please do, I really do miss visiting but duty calls."

"Good luck on the mission and God Speed"

"You are a genius, where do you come up with these ideas of your?" Ashley asked.

Sam let out a laugh "you know, you sound exactly like the Colonel."

Ashley's eyes lit up "Speaking of that colonel of yours what the deal with you two."

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied quickly, a little too quickly and Ashley knew something was going on.

"When they were in the Sanctuary when Henry went all HAP, he practically dragged you behind him. And since you probably deal with things worse than a giant fluffy Henry don't even try with the excuses" she said with an evil grin on her face.

"There is absolutely nothing to talk about, and there is nothing going on between me and the Colonel, now would you look at the time we're going to be late." And with that Sam hurried away to the kitchen.

"Don't think you've gotten out of this that easily Sam!" Ashley called after her "I'm going to find out one way or another."


	10. Note to the Readers

_**Hello there my fantastic readers!**_

_**I have officially updated every single chapter in this story as of 01/20/2013**_

_**So if you are just reaching this chapter after this date then you have missed nothing but if you are someone who has been with me since the beginning there are things I have changed.**_

_**Hope you all still enjoy it.**_

**~Doctor-Who-Merlin-Sg1 :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! I soo sorry for being AWOL the pst couple of weeks so to make up for it I'm posting two chapters today. :)**

**Chapter 10**

"So, my dear Samantha how have you been these past couple decades? I was beginning to believe that you had been killed in the work that you do with the so little contact I have had from you." James said with an amused look on his face. He was really happy to be among his family, people from his old life again.

"Oh James, I truly was dead don't you think you'd have been amongst the first to know about it." Sam smirked taking a bit out of the turkey that was in front of her.

"Yes well, I am glad that my prediction had been false." He said.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you come by a goa'uld out of all the abnormal in London?" she asked curiously.

"Well to be honest, it was a complete accident, a group of researchers came across the symbiote as you called it and luckily took some picture of it before it had the chance to inhabit one of them, so unfortunately the man we will be facing is one of our own." James said sadly.

"So what did you think it was when you first saw the pictures?" Sam asked.

"We actually thought it was a rare abnormal, called 'Daemon Anguis'." James said. "We thought we had finally found a specimen of ancient abnormal."

"Ha!" Sam laughed "Demon Snake, very fitting even if it's not the same it works with both."

"Well, we discovered that the only thing that these two have in common are that if they inhabit a human their eyes glow, anyways when we saw that it was lacking certain markings around the head we decided to call you and see if you had encountered anything like this." James explained handing out the pictures of the creature.

"Well I've never encountered anything like this James, but Sam has had over 6 years in experience with these creatures." Helen said looking over at her sister who was looking at the pictures as well.

"Well let's get started." Sam said and headed to the armory, "make sure to pack extra bullets."

_Across town_

"Jack what do you think the letter meant by 'what you might find could seem like you prize but something completely different'?" Daniel asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't know Daniel. What's really bugging me is how familiar the writing is but at the same time I've never seen it before." Jack said looking down at the letter he was holding in his hands.

"I concur O'Neill, the handwriting is very familiar, I am curious to discover who's it is and what they were implying in this message." Teal'c said taking a sip from his club soda.

Right at that moment a man came barrelling down that street and ran smack into Daniel sending them both falling to the ground. The man paused a moment to help Daniel up and as he was about to thank him for the help Daniels eyes grew three sizes and mouth fell open as the man's eyes glowed gold and then he booked it down the street.

"Geez Daniel, you okay?" Jack asked his friends.

"No, no I'm not Jack. I swear that man's eyes just glowed gold." And with that the three men of Sg-1 ran after the goa'uld.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As they rounded the corner they saw him disappear into a nearby building.

"Daniel, you and I will go in through the front, Teal'c you come in through the back door and remember Zat's only; one shot the host can still be saved. Got it?" Jack asked pulling out his zat gun.

"Indeed" "Got it"

They entered the building to find the man cowering in the corner muttering to himself.

"Please, it hurts, stop, why me!"

And then a blaze of blue and he crumpled to the ground.

"Nice going Teal'c. Let's tie him up and take him back to the hotel. Daniel go and get the car we'll keep watch.

_Back at the hotel_

The man came to and looked around confused and scared.

"Where am I, what are you doing, who are you!?" he demanded, but there was no deep commanding voice, just a normal London accent and a panicked look.

"Don't play dumb with us, we know you're a goa'uld." Jack snapped holding his gun a little higher so the man could see.

"A what?" the man asked even more confused "What are you talking about?"

"The thing in your head, the snake thing, the thing that's controlling you." Daniel tried to explain.

"What are you talking about? Wait, do you know how to help with my Daemon Anguis?" the man asked hopefully and his eyes glowed again.

"Woah there pal, your eyes just glowed. Now explain that to me." Jack said jumping back a bit, still holding his gun high enough that if necessary he could kill him.

"It's my abnormal ability, when I was young I was implanted with a Daemon Anguis, and it gave me special abilities such as speed and strength. Fortunately the only side effect is that my eyes glow." The man said.

"Daemon Anguis? That's Latin for demon snake, right." Daniel put in curiously.

"Ya, it does." He replied.

"Okay before we go any further, what's your name?" Jack asked.

"Oh, right my names David. What's yours?" David asked, when he got strange looks he said "well it's only fair you know who I am, and I don't know you."

"Well, I'm Daniel Jackson, the guy holding the gun is Jack O'Neill and the tall quiet one is Murray." Daniel said.

"So, David where were you heading in such a rush earlier?" Jack asked lowering his gun a bit. This guy didn't seem like he could do any harm and if he was a goa'uld he would have tried to escape by now.

"The London Sanctuary" he said simply. All of a sudden Jack, Daniel and Teal'c's heads felt like they were being ripped apart and they fell to the ground unconscious.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the door way of the warehouse that they had been standing in stood a tall man. He lowered his hand device and walked over to the heap of bodies on the floor.

"How pathetic, and these are the supposed warriors Sg-1 of the Tauri." The goa'uld taunted.

"Who are you? What do you want?" David yelled at the goa'uld.

"That is none of you concern human, all you need to know is you are going to help me." He said bending down and untying David.

"No! I won't help you, why would I ever help you?" he asked scared as the man pulled back his jacket sleeve revealing an advanced piece of technology. After pressing a few buttons a loud crashing sound came from above and David reacted and fell to the floor covering his head. The ring devices transported the goa'uld, David and Sg-1 up to the cloaked mother ship.

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary Henry, Will, Ashley, Sam, Helen and Nikola were gearing up (in Nikola's case it consisted of a glass of merlot).

"So we all know what the plan is?" Sam asked checking to make sure her gun was loaded with tranqs. When everyone nodded they headed toward the van and piled in.

As they were driving along the road Helens phone rang. "Hello?" she said answering the phone. "Yes this is she," a pause "alright we'll be right there" another pause "thank you Declan, bye."

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

"There have been reports of the roof of an old abandoned warehouse, just outside of London and a passerby saw a bluish beam of light come up through the collapsed roof and into the sky." Helen said recalling what Declan had told her.

"Oh no, this is what I was afraid of. That had to have been a ring transport going up to the hidden mother ship in Earth's orbit. I'll be able to tell if we get there A.S.A.P." Sam said looking at Will who was driving.

"Declan just sent me the coordinates, we should be there in half an hour." Will said looking at the GPS on the dashboard.

"Good, that's good. Hopefully, my team hasn't gotten mixed up in this already, but knowing them they probably have." Sam said smirking.

"Sam, can you please tell us some stories now about your off world travels?" Ashley pleased.

"Yes, I would quite like to hear what you've been doing these past few years." Helen said leaning back on the side of the van's walls.

"Sure why not, we have the time, so do you want to hear about the time an alien turned all our experiences into a T.V show or the time I blew up a sun?" Sam asked, knowing which one they would choose.

"Wait, are you talking about Wormhole X-treame?" Henry asked.

"Ya that's the one, it was so horrible." Sam said.

"Ya, it really was." He agreed.

"Wait, you blew up a sun?" Nikola asked, sounding impressed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did blow up a sun."

"Okay, you have to tell us about that one" Ashley said looking at her aunt as if it were Christmas.

"Okay now where do I start..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Now, I thinks it's time we had some fun, don't you?" the goa'uld asked before letting out a laugh at the sound of the tortured screams of his prisoners. "Now leave us, I have something special planned for this one." As the guards and servants left the room Jacob Carter slumped to the floor with a bloody gash across his forehead and all across his arms.

**Check out my profile for the poll I posted, I want all your thoughts for how this story should go. Thnx **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When they arrived at the warehouse Sam and Ashley got out of the van.

"Okay, so Ashley and I will go scout the inside because if the rings were really used I will be able to sense them, don't ask why it's a really long story. Just trust me okay." Sam said turning away before they could ask. "Come on Ashley" she said as she headed towards the building.

"Now can we talk about it Sam?"

"No Ashley"

"Oh come on, you're telling me that there's nothing going on between you and your good looking C.O?"

"Exactly now can we please stop talking about this, I said it once I will say it again, it's against the regs, now can we get back to this I don't feel like getting caught." Sam told her niece trying to get out of this awkward conversation even if everything she said had been true.

"Fine but I don't care what you say I know there is something going on between you and that Colonel Hot Pants of yours" Ashley said laughing turning her gaze back to the building they were currently watching. Sam just gawked at her mouth almost hitting the floor.

"You are one evil little girl, you defiantly get that from your mother she used to torture me when we were back at Oxford, especially men."

"Chief you there?" Henry's crackled over the ear pieces.

"Ya we're here Henry, what's up?"

"I'm picking up some strange readings from the middle of the warehouse, right underneath the collapse"

"Yup, we've got eyes. Helen?"

"Go ahead Sam"

"Ashley and I are going to get closer and see if it really was the rings"

"Okay be careful, Will and I will watch you six"

The two of them exited the building and crossed the street and walked around the building and entered through the back door.

"Okay Henry, were inside and I know why you're getting weird results, there is a lot of naquada residue in the air."

All they got was static silence.

"Henry? Helen? Ashley can you get a hold of your mum?"

"No, no one's answering."

"Having a problem with your primitive devices are we?" came a deep voice behind them. They wiped around to see a middle aged man standing in the door way with a hand device pointed at them. Before they could move he shot out a ray and they collapsed into darkness.

* * *

_On the Cargo Ship_

"Ashley?" Sam woke up with a start. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the holding cell and she could see 2 bodies, lying close to her one was Ashley; she had never been subjected to a hand device before so she was likely to be out a bit longer. The other figure was that of a man, he looked familiar, but it couldn't be, could it.

"Dad!" Sam cried out, she crawled over to Jacob and checked his pulse, it was even bbut as she got a better look at him she could see the gashes all over his arms and face.

"Sam?" Jacob groaned opening his eyes trying to sit up. When it seemed like it was never going to happen to lie back down and looked up at her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked worried as she tried to stem the bleeding from his forehead.

"I was on an inhabited planet, looking for a new base for the Tok'ra, and then I woke up here. But the better question is why are you here and who's that?" he pointed to Ashley.

"You actually know who it is Dad, It's Ashley Magnus" Sam looked over to her niece and saw her start to stir. "Hold on a second dad. Ashley, are you okay, how does your head feel?"

"Like it's about to split open" she groaned sitting up, when she saw who was sharing their cell her face lit up. "Jacob!" she pulled him into a hug and Jacob hugged back.

"Ashley Magnus last times I saw you, you couldn't have been more than 12. How's Helen, I think as soon as I get out of this I need to visit mu other daughter." **(Okay so Jacob is still the Jacob we know but instead of being Sam's dad he's just a family friend who helps them pass off as women of this century.)**

"She's great, but more importantly where are we and what are you doing here?" Ashley asked helping Jacob sit more comfortably. With Sam's help they managed to pull him over to the side wall of the cell and prop him up.

"We're on a goa'uld cargo ship, it's currently under the control of the first prime, to Ba'al and he wasn't too happy when he found out that one of his most entrusted former partners has gone AWOL and had been living on earth for a while without anyone knowing about it." Jacob said.

"Well when it comes to Ba'al what else would you expect?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Even though its' really great to see you Jacob, but how are we supposed to get out of here? It seems to be really well guarded." Ashley said looking through the bars of the cell. "Wait what's that over there?"

Sam walked over to the door and craned her neck to look into the next cell over. She could see three people sitting around whispering to each other. She looked around to make sure there were no guards around and she called out "Hey who's there?"

The three men froze and slowly turned around. Sam's eyes widened and she swore.

"Carter?!" Jack whispered really loud.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"What are we doing here what are you doing here?" came another voice.

"Daniel and Teal'c are here to." Jack said.

"I kind of figured that sir." Sam said with a laugh.

"So who you bunking with on this fine day?" Jack asked trying to see who was in her cell.

Sam turned around and waved Jacob and Ashley. "My father and Ashley sir."

"Hey Jake, fancy seeing you here. What brings you to this neck of the woods any ways?" Jack said standing up to see.

"Good to see you to Jack, you to Daniel, Teal'c." Jacob said. At that Ashley raised her eye brow and Sam cringed. "Ya, by the way his real name is Teal'c, not Murray and he's from another planet." Sam said quickly , glaring at her dad.

"Sorry, I didn't even think." Jacob said.

Before Sam could reply the clanking of Jaffa came around the corner, they all quickly went back to the middle of their cells and waited. When the Jaffa came into view the doors opened and entered each cell.

"You!" he pointed to Sam and se stood up, gave Ashley and Jacob a reassuring look and exited the cell.

She made to walk down the hall from where they had come from but was grabbed by the arm.

"Wait!" he said. She looked at him confused and then Jack was pulled out of his cell and they were lead down the corridor to the Pel'Tak to find the chair empty.

"You will wait here." The Jaffa said and left the room.

"So how's the free time working out for you?" Jack asked, turning around to look at Sam.

"Not bad sir, not the way I had hoped to spend it but, what's a vacation without being taken by a goa'uld." She said smiling.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Jack said with a smile. Before anything else could be said the door slide open and in walked James' college Mark.

"Mark!" Sam said shocked.

"Be silent!" Mark said. "You will bow before your God!" and before Jack could say anything, Ba'al walked into the room.

"Well, well, well now this is a surprise."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Now what do I owe for this surprise." Ba'al said as he strode to the chair and sat down.

"Oh nothing we just thought we would pop in for a visit." Jack said walking around to stand by Sam.

"So I see. And that young girl you brought with you-" Ba'al said.

"Leave her alone" Sam snapped.

"Ooh, I seem to have struck a nerve. So who is she Major Carter or should I say what is she?" Ba'al sat down in his throne and looked at Sam. Sam looked back at his trying not to give anything away. Jack looked over at Sam and could see that what Ba'al had just said had unnerved her, but Ba'al didn't seem to have noticed.

"Well when you were brought up here we did some tests on the girl and found strange elements in her blood and it seems that she has very rare powers and abilities that anything that I have every encountered before. Care to share what you know about what I found?"

Sam didn't say anything she just stood there glaring at him.

"Very well then. Jaffa!" two Jaffa came into the room, "please escort these two back to their cells."

On the way back to the cells Jack looked over at Sam and saw that "I'm stressed but don't worry about me I'm fine" look on her face, he knew that when someone pushed her to say what was troubling her normally ended up a lot worse than when they expected to, he and Daniel had firsthand accounts and vowed never to make that mistake again. Back in their separate cells Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and Ashley were having their own separate conversation.

"Sam, what's wrong? And don't give me that look I know something's troubling you." Jacob said deflecting the glare his _daughter_ was giving him. Sam was currently thinking over everything that had just happened, if Ba'al found out what made Ashley special he could really do some damage and set back the all SGC's attempts to thwart the Goa'uld over the past five years. Sam looked behind her and saw that Ashley was checking to see if there was a way out.

"When Ashley was born Helen and I discovered that Ashley had rare power due to the fact of her being born to two people who have these abilities. We have been keeping this knowledge from Ashley for her own protection because if anyone found out that she had these powers she would be in serious danger." Sam said pausing to make sure Ashley hadn't heard anything.

"And you're worried that because she had been captured by Ba'al that he could somehow use these powers to enhance his powers and destroy the human race." Jacob finished for her looking over at Ashley.

"Exactly, Helen and I are the only ones who know that Ashley had the same ability that John does and if Ba'al somehow discovered how to adapt his blood by using Ashley's then we are really screwed." Sam finished. She stood up and walked over to the bars. "Sir?" she whispered and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c came to the door of their cell followed by the other guy, David. Checking to make sure there were no Jaffa around Sam spoke "I think it's time for us to get out of here. Got any ideas?" At that Daniel pulled out some equipment and tossed it to her. "Perfect, thanks Daniel" she walked over to the control panel and pried it open and got to work, a few minutes later the door slid up and Sam, Jacob, David and Ashley were free and Sam got to work on the other door. In no time Sg-1, Jacob and Ashley were making their way to the ringroom.

"That was a little too easy don't ya think?" Jack asked the group. Sam and Daniel nodded, and then something caught her eye.

"Ashley what's wrong with your arm?" Ashley looked up from her arm that she was scratching.

"Nothing it's just a little itchy from the needle that guy stuck into me." Ashley said and Sam's eyes widened.

"They got her blood. You guys go ahead I have to find it" Sam said as she made to go back. Jack grabbed her arm,

"Carter where do you think you're going?"

"I can't explain but they took some of Ashley's blood and I have to get it back or we are in serious trouble, Sir." She whispered pulling her arm out of his grasp and took off down the corridor.

"Dammit Carter! Daniel you Teal'c and Jacob go back to the SGC and take David with you and explain what's happened, I'll go find Carter." Jack said turning around.

"Wait Jack, David doesn't belong at the SGC he had to go to the Sanctuary with Helen and the others. Ashley will take him there and then we will go to the SGC and explain what happened, to George." Jacob said and before Jack could reply the group were gone in a flash of light.

Cursing Jack made his way to find where Carter had gone; she had said something about blood so probably on e of the research labs. As he made his way there he saw Ba'al and his Jaffa coming around the corner with that Mark guy. As they passed him he noticed that the Jaffa had a tight hold on Marks arms and realized that he was unconscious, they rounded the corner and disappeared from site. He kept going and entered one of the labs to his right and saw someone moving in the dark. He pulled out his gun when he heard a female grunt and called out "Carter?!"

"Sir? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think looking for you.'

"I'm sorry but I had to get the blood."

"Why?"

"Classified"

"Really, you're going to pull that line?"

"I'm sorry sir but I really can't tell you."

"Fine but we need to get out of here. Now"

"I'm coming I just have to delete all their research so far with the blood. And... done!"

But before they could leave the door slid open and they dove behind the desk. They peeked over and saw the Jaffa dragging in Mark and putting him on the table and they left.

"Mark!" Sam called as she rushed over. "I can't feel the presence of the Goa'uld; we have to take him with us." Mark began to stir and he opened his eyes.

"Samantha?" he croaked.

"Hey Mark long time no see, huh?" she said with a laugh.

"Where are we?"

"On a ship but I need to know, what do you remember?" Sam asked helping him sit up and then stand.

"Nothing, the last thing I remember is going out with the science team and then nothing." Mark replied.

"Okay, we need to get you back to the Sanctuary, now. Can you walk?" Sam asked.

"Ya I'm just a little dizzy that's all." He said.

"Good let's go." Jack said and he led the way out and back to the ringroom.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack took the lead while Sam helped Mark walk through the lengthy corridors of the ship trying to find their way back to the ring room.

"But I don't understand where are we?" Mark kept asking.

"I'm sorry Mark but its classified once we get back to The Sanctuary everything will be explained," Sam said. Jack looked around and gave her a confused look, making sure Mark wasn't looking she mouthed "Not really, I'll explain later" feeling somewhat satisfied by her reply her went back to scouting the halls.

As the neared the ring room Jack started to get paranoid. "Hey Carter, don't ya think this was a little too easy?" he said checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"I was just about to mention that, normally we'd have been surrounded by Jaffa not even 2 minutes after we left the lab." She replied crossing over onto the ring platform. She sat Mark down and the returned to where Jack was standing. "Ready to go sir?" she questioned but before he could answer a patrol of Jaffa came around the corner and when they saw the two of them they sounded the alarm.

"See, I told ya it couldn't be that easy!" Jack yelled as he turned to run back towards where mark was slowly standing back up. Sam was right behind him and made a running jump but was knocked down by a staff weapons blast right in the back and fell to the ground in a heap dripping blood. Before Jack could react the rings engaged and they were back in the warehouse.

"Finally," Daniel said coming up behind them "what took you-" he stopped when he saw the blood. At that moment Helen walked in looking panicked with Ashley, Will and Nikola bringing up the rear.

"What happened!?" she snapped as she bent down next to Sam. She looked over her sisters wounds and looked back up to Jack .

"We were ambushed at the last second and she got hit in the back with a staff weapon." When she looked up at him in shock he stated "it's a weapon that emits a blast of energy and can do real damage." Jack said.

"I know what a staff weapon is Colonel and everything else that you've been keeping secret."

"What?! How? That is strictly classified information, SGC personal only," Jack said in complete surprise.

"Well..." before she could say anything Sam let out an agonizing yell.

He turned to Daniel "We need to get Fraiser here a.s.a.p go call her and tell her it's worse than last time" he trailed off at the look he was getting from Helen.

"What?" he asked.

"I am a highly trained doctor; I know a few things about energy blast wounds." She said sounding a little hurt.

"Yes it seems so but Carter has unique blood that I can't tell you about and the only person who knows how to treat Carter properly is Doctor Fraiser. Now Daniel," he said looking back to Daniel who had his phone out and finger poised over the call button, "call the SGC now and tell them what happened and to have Ol' Doc Fraiser transported to.." he looked over at Helen again waiting to see where they would be going.

"The London Sanctuary, tell Doctor Fraiser that John will meet her outside of your facility in an hour to bring her here. And trust me this will be faster than waiting for a jet to be ready and she will know what to do." Helen said. "Nikola you and Will go back and tell James what's happened and tell him to contact Druitt. We will be right behind you now GO!" she said trying to stay calm as she pulled out some bandages to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

_Back at the Sanctuary_

"What happened to Mark?" Helen asked as Jack and Daniel supported him into the infirmary and helped him up onto the bed.

"He got the unfortunate experience of being host to a goa'uld symbiote" Teal'c said walking up behind the group. "Fortunately for him as well as the rest of us he has been released from the control and is now returned to the way he was before."

"Was this experience in anyway traumatizing?" Helen asked checking over Sam's vitals making sure that she was stable, she turned to look at the group.

"Well depending on how long the snake was in his head and what he might have done it could be quite unsettling for someone." Daniel put in as he stood next to Sam making sure she was comfortable.

At that moment Nikola walked in with John and Doctor Fraiser, "Janet thank god, she's over here." Helen said after embracing the doctor in a friendly hug.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c just stood there shocked (well as shocked as Teal'c can look) and the two doctors. "I take it you know each other" Jack said in disbelief.

"We have known each other for a very long time Colonel, longer than you think," Janet said catching Helen's look of panic she turned her attention to Sam and got to work.

"Let me know if there's any change alright," Helen told her as she walked over to Mark.

"Will do." She replied. Helen stood next to Marks bed and was asking him a few questions out of earshot, when she was done she walked over to Nikola and John.

"John I need you to take Nikola back to Old City and get the memory eraser from the lab, Mark has been through quite the ordeal and he would like to forget all of the events from the past few days." She said softly, "Do you think you could get along for an hour without trying to kill each other?" she said her voice sounding a lot sterner than before.

"Your wish is our command" Nikola said mock bowing, and with that John grabbed Nikola's are and they vanished into thin air.

"Holy shit! What the hell?" Jack swore as he saw the two men vanish into thin air.

"Never mind that now we need to worry about Samantha, tell me exactly what happened and I mean everything." Helen said sitting down next to her sister's bed. She watched her chest rise and fall but that was the only sign of her being alive.


End file.
